Amnésie Féline
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Je crois que le titre est clair, un petit OS LevYaku assez fluff ! Enjoy
**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je me suis tenté au LevYaku ! Ewi. Parce qu'on en trouve pas beaucoup, et je trouve ça dommage parce que ce couple est kawaii quand même. D'ailleurs ce que j'ai écris est sûrement OC et c'est fluffy xD !**

 **Voilà, alors ce petit OS est pour toi ma p'tite baka, Connie, Lev ou aussi appelée sur ff : Yoru05 qui débute également sur ce site (ouais j'fais d'la pub :p).**

 **J'espère que tu aimeras et que vous aimerez!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était allongé dans son lit douillé, dans sa chambre rayonnante de couleurs qui baignée dans les lumières chaudes que donnait le couché de soleil. La chaleur régnante, il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte et observait ce ciel. Les odeurs que dégagent l'été, étaient apaisantes. Il se sentait tellement bien, ces instants, il voulait qu'ils durent. Mais tout seul c'était aussi triste que relaxant. Cependant, il était toujours mieux entre ses quatre murs, qu'à l'hôpital. Stresse intense était toujours le sentiment le plus fort qui ne le lâchait pas. Il tourna sa tête vers son réveil qui affichait 18h15. _J'ai faim_. Il était temps de voir si ses efforts avaient bien payés.

Morisuke Yaku, lycéen de 17 ans, libéro de l'équipe Nekoma de Tokyo avait eu un accident. Un accident qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, n'importe quand : un accident de voiture, qui n'était pas non plus sans graves conséquences. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Amnésie. Et ses jambes ne le suivaient plus. Il dû rester un bon moment dans cet endroit pour lui effrayant, à se remettre. Il avait reçu la visite de son équipe trollesque et bien énergique, bruyante à cause de certains cas. Il s'était souvenu de chacun d'eux petit à petit, à des moments ou des phrases qui ont causées le déclic. Excepté une personne qui apparemment aurait veillée sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Et qui le suivait partout pendant sa période de rétablissement, un vrai stalker. Ce qui donnait frissons et rage au rouquin. Un géant russe au cheveux argentés, et dieu ce qu'il était agaçant.

Yaku s'était enfin décidé à sortir après quelques jours. Il partit dans un kombini s'acheter un plat simple qu'il apprécierai manger ce soir. En prenant son temps, l'air était vraiment très agréable. Ses jambes piquaient, elles lui faisaient encore mal. Mais il supportait, oui il pouvait le supporter. Une vraie volonté de fer pour ce petit senpai.

Il marchait donc avec un peu de mal mais se sentait pressé. Il s'arrêta et regarda discrètement autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux une goutte au front et soupira lourdement. _Mais c'est quoi ce gosse..._

Et oui, pas besoin d'être un génie ou un devin pour savoir que son prétendu cadet Russe Haiba Lev le suivait du regard et le fixait comme un chat prépare son poisson. Et le pire c'est qu'il se croyait discret. Le rouquin décida d'accélérer le pas mais fini par décrocher vite, il manqua de s'écrouler à genoux au sol. Mais fut soulevé par le fameux stalker qui lui faisait à peine toucher le sol. _Sérieusement ?!_

Il tourna son regard énervé vers l'argenté qui tirait une tête surprise et inquiète.

« -Attention Yaku-san ! Tu te surmène trop !

-C'est juste une course et pose moi ! Grogna t-il en levant un poing »

Son cadet prit peur sur le coup mais laissa échapper un rire. Il le posa à terre.

« -Yaku-san est mignon quand il s'énerve.

-La ferme, titan. Je te remercie de ton aide mais il me semble déjà t'avoir dis d'arrêter de me suivre, c'est flippant d'un inconnu. _Ou pas d'ailleurs_.

-Mais Yaku-san si je ne t'avais pas suivis, tu aurais eu encore plus de mal ! Je vais t'aider !

-Non c'est bon, ça ira. »

Mais Haiba était têtu lui aussi, il porta son sachet -pas si lourd d'ailleurs- et l'accompagna chez lui sous ses réticences. Et impossible de marcher tranquillement sous la chaleur avec un moulin à parole. Plus Morisuke le regardait plus il se disait que vraiment, c'était sa taille qui l'énervait le plus.

Il admettait néanmoins que c'était très gentil de la part d'un cadet de prendre soin de son aîné, il ne se retenu donc pas de l'inviter à prendre une boisson fraîche dans la cuisine. Lev l'en remercia avec un grand sourire et de tout cœur, et bu presque d'une traite.

« -Merci Yaku-san !

-Tu l'as déjà dis... C'est moi qui devrait être le plus redevable.

-Mais non, j'ai beaucoup aimé t'aider !

-Lev... c'est bien ça ? Je suis désolé de ne pas me rappeler de toi mais vraiment, même si aujourd'hui ça m'a été bénéfique, ne recommence plus à me suivre comme ça.

-Ça fait mal d'enttendre ça ahah... **Il se gratta la nuque.** Surtout que Yaku-san se souvient de tout les autres...

-Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'excuser, alors encore désolé... Mais la mémoire me reviendra, ne fait pas une tête pareille. »

 _C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._ Le médecin lui avait dit aussi **il se souviendra.** Tu parles. Lev attendait ça depuis des mois maintenant et toujours rien. Toujours rien. Et pour les autres tout lui était revenu comme une étincelle. Évidemment qu'il faisait cette tête. Il avait tout essayé, et rien. Rien du tout. L'argenté n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, il en avait marre d'attendre. Même suivre le conseil du capitaine Kuroo **rester soi-même,** ça n'avait rien donné. Rien n'avait fonctionné. **Mais il est toujours le même,** lui avait dit Kenma. Bien sûr que Yaku-san était toujours le même, et encore bon ! Déjà qu'il avait un trou de mémoire... Mais justement, Haiba voulait que ce trou se remplisse, et son aîné serait alors complet ! Comme avant, et il retrouverait tout ce qu'il a partagé avec lui. Absolument tout. C'était injuste de l'oublier comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant ?...

« -J'ai compris... Alors je vais arrêter de te suivre Yaku-san, et j'attendrai. »

Le numéro 11 sourit au numéro 3, qui eut un pincement au cœur. Ce sourire était cassé. Il aurait presque cru que le russe pleurerait, mais il sentait qu'il ne le ferait pas, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il devait faire une tête bien misérable aussi.

« -Yaku-san... **Lev restait assis pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et entremêler ses doigts facilement avec les siens.** J'attendrai que le reste revienne, j'arrêterai de te suivre mais je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de veiller sur toi. **Dans ses yeux se lisait la détermination, ledit Yaku-san ne les quittait pas, attentif et étonné, impressionné (?) à la fois.** Et avant de partir je veux créer un souvenir, tu n'auras pas le droit de l'oublier celui-là !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... T'agis comme un vrai gamin...

-C'est toi qui me rends capricieux Yaku-san.

-Ha ?

-Yaku-san je t'aime. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimais aussi. Yaku-san tu es admirable et intelligent et mignon !

-Mignon ?!

-Et tu es à moi. »

Sur ces mots il lui embrassa le front et parti. Morisuke écarquilla les yeux. On ne pouvait pas faire plus maladroit, plus égoïste, plus niai, plus bête. Il était partagé entre colère, tristesse et **joie**. _Joie ?..._

 _« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après-tout, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Enfin j'exagère, sûrement.»_

Yaku se mit à sourire d'énervement.

« C'est jamais vraiment clair quand tu parles, Kuroo » Il avait pensé à voix haute. Il avait envie de s'écrouler, et de fondre en larme. Mais il avait sa fierté, et hors de question de faire ce spectacle minable devant le 11, surtout lui.

« -Haiba Lev ! »

Le susnommé se raidit parcouru d'un frisson et se tourna, interrogateur.

« -Si tu franchis cette porte, je peux te jurer que toi aussi tu passeras un long moment à l'hôpital ! Sois redevable, et reste avec l'amant qui a réussit à te supporter même amnésique ! »

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux en rougissant et s'empressa de câliner le chat roux également rougissant et un peu honteux de sa déclaration, qui valu un poing dans le ventre du pauvre chat gris. Mais il ne le lâcha pas, et même sous la douleur et les insultes, il souriait.

« -Lâche moi !

-Je t'aime Yaku-san !

-Je sais ! Lâche moi ça suffit ! »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu ! BEUSOUS**


End file.
